dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Highschool DxD: Dream
This is a story that is esentaly the highschool DxD story with slight alterations due to the edition of a few new characters, tons of new sacred gears, a new unique evil piece, different advancement paths for sacred gears, and some more things The story starts at the same place it starts in the anime except there is a new character there instead of matsuda and modahama, Who is an American transfer student that issei is friends with named Bryan. Issei then has a flashback to when they met at the beginning of that year, and they became friends. Issei is still quite lecherous, but dosnt really let on that he is much. Later that day issei is asked out by raynare and he accepts. The story then continues on until Rias revives Issei. The next day Issei wakes up without a scratch, thinking it must have been a bad dream. Later that day, Kiba Yutto comes to Issei’s class to bring him to rias in the Occoult research club building, Where he is told that he is a devil. Bryan came with issei as he knew what was going on and while there, told Rias about his unique evil piece called the berserker, and how it works. Rias then proceeds to make Bryan her berserker. Also there is Kiba, Akeno, and koneko. Rias then explains that his power is called boosted gear of Longinus, or the red dragon emperors gauntlet. Bryan then explains that he has the dark sword anazgul as his sacred gear, that has 4 sub-gears that worked like individual sacred gears that he can activate at will without activating his actual sacred gear, he could also activate all of them at once. Along with that Bryan explains he has many other powers. All of these powers combined make Bryan the #1 most powerful being in the world. The story goes on as normal with Bryan normaly appearing with issei at school and in the afternoon durring most of the things that happen(this will be the case for the rest of the story) until issei’s date with Asia argento, where issei is alone with her Until she is taken by raynare. when the raid on the church happens, Kiba and koneko hold off the fallen angels while Issei and Bryan save Asia. The change is that during this issei not only unlocks his boosted gear, but also unlocks a weaker version of his balance breaker that looks like his balance breaker but with less armor. Issei uses this new power to beat raynare, after which Rias makes Asia her bishop. after that, the story goes on as normal until the rating game with riser, where Bryan was defend Rias until koneko was retired. The fight with the rest of risers pieces against kiba, issei, and Bryan goes on as normal until the end when Bryan and Kiba work together to alow Kiba to use his sword birth to make weaker versions of anazgul come out of the ground that issei could transfer power to to defeat the opponents. Yubelluna retires Kiba as issei and Bryan escape to the enemy’s base where issei promotes himself to queen and Bryan uses one of the powers of the berserker piece to increase his power. The fight on the roof starts like it does in the normal story except Rias and Asia feint leaving Bryan and issei to protect them. Issei’s rage from Rias and Asia being attacked and using my power allows issei to temporarily activate his full balance breaker to defeat riser and win the rating game. the story goes on as normal until the ORC meets the church duo and get into a fight. Kiba, fulled by rage to destroh the holy swords that ruined his life, singlehandedly nearly defeats the church duo before being defeated. Then Bryan and issei jump in to save kiba(the three have become good friends at this point), issei fighting Irina and Bryan fighting Xenovia. Issei’s powers have evolved away from the moves like dress break and palilingual and more to moves like dragon breath and armor destruction punch, so while he is defeated because he is to busy staring at irinas tits, he isn’t trying to strip away her clothes. Xenovia is defeated in less than 10 seconds by Bryan’s unbeatable sword skills. The story goes like normal until the kokabel fight, where kiba kills Valper galiley after receiving the remains of the souls of his friends and activating his sword of betrayer. Kiba, issei, and Bryan team up with Xenovia and Irina to beat kokabeil. After kokabeil is defeated, Vali Lucifer showes up to bring kokabeil to be frozen in the lowest layer of hell. Albion and Ddraig talk about the need to fight eachother and that they would wait till each dragons respective master was at their most powerful before their fight to the death. The story continues as normal until the leader summit attack where Bryan and Vali fought together to beat the attacking magicians. After Vali reveals his true aligegence and threatens to kill issei’s parents and friends, issei manages to truly activate his balance breaker scale mail and fight Vali unitil Bikou showes up to fetch Vali. Kiba also unlocks the ability to make glory drag troopers. story goes on like normal until issei finished his training with tannin, alowing him to use his illegal move triaina. The story then proceeds like normal until the rating game with Diadora Astasroth. when issei activates his juggernaut drive, he starts to go berserk and start killing everyone in the vicinity. Rias and the other escape before issei kills them. Meanwhile, Bryan has activated his “juggernaut drive“ like ability called “Dark soul”. Dark soul turns Bryan into a giant Demonish creature that then proceeds to kill shalba belzebub, and then everyone else. When everyone else but issei is dead, Bryan’s “Dark soul” ability stops and issei tries to kill him. After Bryan holds him off, Vali showes up to bring him back for the sake of the heavenly dragons. Kiba manages to upgrade his glory drag troopers to glory dragon warriors. The story then proceeds like normal until The second fight with the hero faction in Kyoto, where Bryan and Cao Cao get in a duel with issei on the side until all the others except for Kiba are defeated. Bryan and issei switch out and Bryan takes on whoever is left after the battle with the others. During issei’s fight with Cao Cao, issei becomes strong enough to activate his queen form. Kiba also unlocks the power to make different weapons and specialize his glory dragon warriors to use them as effectively as possible. Xenovia’s ex-Durandal can now use all the powers of excalibur. the story goes on like normal until the rating game with Siraorg Bael. the final Round includes siraorg, regulus, kuisha abbadon, Rias, Asia, issei, and Bryan. issei uses his powers to defeat kuisha abbadon and then goes to help bryan where he manages to evolve his balance breaker to the DxD form. Asia manages to activate her sub-species balance breaker which gives her a set of armor, enhances her abilities tremendously, the ability to use a red harming aura, and a beam ability that she can shoot out of her hands that can harm or heal depending on the power she is using. Bryan shows of his balance breaker “berserkers rage of the dark lord” to people for the first time. After the rating game, Bryan takes issei and kiba aside to tell them the truth of his power. bryan explains that he is not from this world, that he is something called a dreamwalker. Bryan then explains that he is the champi of darkness and there is about to be a great battle where he, or the ”fair maiden“, who was the champion of the light, would fall. He told them that he wanted their help during the battle to ensure his victory. After Kiba and Issei accept, he makes them dreamwalkers to be by his side. Before the battle, Bryan introduces them to his three greatest companions across the realites. Caleb, Thomas, and Henry. During the battle, Issei used his DxD form to fight on the front lines with Kiba and his glory dragon warriors. the fair maiden showed up to fight Bryan. The fair maiden was killed by Bryan in the fight. Once the fair maiden was dead, the light showed up to fight Bryan, which Bryan subdued and forced to make a treaty with the darkness. Bryan made copies of the fair maidens sword “airenath” and his sword “anazgul”, gave a copy of airenath to himself, mixed a copy of airenath with a copy of anazgul to forge “airazgul”, then gave Kiba a copy of airenath, anazgul, and airazgul to fuse with his sacred gear to make him the third most powerful being in the world. I won’t be able to continue the story until I get around to reading the light novels, this might take a while this version of the story is a bare bones skeleton and will be fleshed out when I have time this is a work in progress project, please be patient while waiting for updates